Things get hot at the water cooler
by Dreams and Mind Riots
Summary: This Cockles/Destiel short is a result of Destiel winning the MTV Best couple poll. It just popped into my head.


News had quickly gotten around on the set of Supernatural about the Mtv Best couple poll, and who the winner was. When Jensen found out from someone in makeup, he acted like it was no big deal. Truth is he was smiling pretty big on the inside. Wait until I see Misha, he thought. I wonder if he knows.

It was close to lunch and the cast was all on break. The next scenes filming were with himself, Sam, Castiel and Crowley. Jensen wasn't very hungry. He had a late breakfast so he decided to hit the small break room instead of the catering tent with everyone else. He stepped inside the break room and there stood Misha. He was leaning on the wall dipping a tea bag in a fresh cup of hot water.

Jensen didn't even have to ask. The smirk on Misha's face said it all. He already knew.  
>"Yeah I thought you would get a kick out of it Mish" said Jensen.<br>"So what do you think is going to happen? You think we should be getting ready for the inevitable scenes the viewers really want?"  
>Jensen smiled while blushing a bit, surprised he just said what he said.<p>

Misha walked over to him slowly. "You mean like practicing on our own time right?" Misha said grinning as he settled next to Jensen leaning on the counter.  
>"We should get started on those kissing scenes, yeah? How long are we suppose to keep staring at each other anyway?"<p>

Somehow what should have felt like a joke was feeling very real. Jensen was getting one of those intense stares right now. Damn Misha had beautiful eyes. But this time no one was yelling (CUT)... No (end scene) here. They were alone!

Jensen turned toward the counter looking for a distraction to cool things down a bit. "I'm just gonna have a snack. I'm not really hungry just yet."  
>He pawed through a basket of wrapped pastries and grabed one of his favorites (Angel food cake). Misha laughed. It completely escaped Jensen as to why.<p>

Jensen Was nervous and shoved the whole cake in his mouth. He realized how dry his mouth was when he couldn't seem to swallow it. He felt interrupted, yet relieved by the young crew guy who poked his head in the door to tell them it was 10 minutes until set.

Things got worse when Misha cornered him with his dominant presence looking around before he playfully says, "Hey you know, we'll get out of here quicker if you dont encourage Jared when he starts fuckin around."  
>Jensen is still trying to swallow the cake and mumbles "Okay Mish, I won't". He chews and chews. He's to flustered to think maybe he should drink something.<br>Misha leans closer to him sticking his tongue out to lightly collect the bits of cake around Jensen's mouth. He slides his warm cup of tea up and down the inside of Jensens thigh. "We don't want to let our devoted veiwers down now do we? I think we can make them very happy."

Misha sets his cup down and places his hot hand on the front of Jensen's pants and squeezes. Jensen gets all wide eyed and attempts to breath through his mouth.  
>. " I am going to grip you so tight, that this time you dont ever forget it.", Misha says, laughing like this was the funniest thing he's ever said.<br>Jensen gasps as he begins to choke on the dry crumbs he has now inhaled.  
>Continuing to laugh and patting him on the back, Misha Offers " Do you need a sip of my tea?"<br>Jensen is now beet red from choking. Misha begins to think this might be serious. He bends Jensen over adjusting himself behind him. " Can you breath J?" Misha asks, with worry in his voice.  
>When Jensen doesn't respond Misha figures he should just do it. He wraps his arms around him, hand over fist and thrust in and upward under his diaphragm. Once, twice..." Hugghh!" Jensen falls to his knees and coughs out a glob of half wet and half dry cake.<br>Misha, still hanging on, loses his footing, falls over Jensen and ends up flat on his back looking up at him. "Are you okay dude?" Misha asks, grabbing Jensen's face to make sure he was breathing.  
>Jensen's color returned to normal as he is tried to catch his breath. He didn't realize he was clutching Mishas belt as Misha was trying to stand up.<br>They look up to see that more time has passed than they thought. By now half the cast and crew expecting them on set had come looking for them only to find this.  
>Jared not knowing what happened says "You guys taking this Destiel thing a bit seriously huh?", and Laughs.<br>Misha interrupts, "He was choking!"

"Damn" Jared says regretfully, but still amused at the number positions he had just seen them in.  
>"Its a good thing you had your angel here to save you, heh heh. What the hell were you choking on anyway?"<p>

Jensen still can't talk without choking and coughing. "Angel ahh huh... put too much in my mouth, ah cough cough!"  
>As bad as Misha felt, he couldn't bring himself to clarify the situation for Jensen. It was just too funny.<p>

Turns out Jensen's throat was so irritated, they had to stop filming his scenes for the day.  
>Misha and Jensen were instructed to make good use of their time so to hit their marks the following day.<br>"We can go back to my trailer if you want J. I can make some hot tea for your throat. " Misha smiles pulling on Jensen's shirt leading him away...

I'm sure this Is not how their day went. And why this popped into my head. I Duh nuh! It has been a good 24 hours for SPN. I celebrate by being silly.

·

.

..


End file.
